


End of the Path

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Caretaking, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon has PTSD, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Parent Vesemir (The Witcher), Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Lambert (The Witcher), Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: Instead of Visenna, Eskel and Lambert find Geralt after the ghoul bite. They must race him to Kaer Morhen and Vesemir's care before it's too late for his leg and his life.Meanwhile Ciri and Yennefer find each other after Sodden. Jaskier happens upon them as well. Not knowing what has become of Geralt, Jaskier and Yen decide to take Ciri to Kaer Morhen.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 34
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

"Gods above and below." Geralt hears a familiar voice curse. He turns fever-ridden eyes in the direction of the source, catches a bit of red and black. 

"Ah, more witchers." The merchant croons. "The Butcher here was bitten by a ghoul. I've been taking him to my home, but perhaps you know a faster way to a healer." 

The newcomer doesnt hesitate. "Indeed we do. Ghoul bites are dangerous, even for our kind. I thank you for helping him, but we can take him from here." His voice is loud and soothing and familar. Geralt twitches, trying to get his vision to focus and turn his head toward the sound.

"Eskel." He rasps. 

"What the fuck did you do to yourself this time, Geralt?" Lambert's face was suddenly very much in his line of sight. Still he had trouble focusing on him, and there were three or more Lamberts for a few moments before they converged back into one. "Fuck." The real Lambert cursed, glancing over his shoulder to Eskel. "Do you have an extra Swallow?" A vial containing black liquid was subsequently shoved between his lips and poured down his throat. He coughed and sputtered around it until half of it was gone. The vial was then pulled away and tipped over the wound in his leg. He screamed at the contact. Eskel's large hand came up to his chest, holding him down as Lambert poured the rest of the Swallow unto the wound. "Fuck." Lambert said for the third time in as many minutes, watching the way the Swallow bubbled and scorched the wound, trying to close it but not strong enough to overcome the toxins. "We gotta get him to Vesemir." 

Eskel nodded and turned back to the Merchant. "Sir, how much for the wagon?" The merchant sputtered for a moment and then refused payment. Geralt had saved his life, it he was he who needed to be paying him. Eskel graciously accepted and helped the man unhitch his horses and be on his way. Lambert began hitching Scorpion and Roach up. "Wasp is faster." Eskel remarked, helping Lambert.

"Too fast for Roach." Lambert muttered. He went over to his horse and pulled out a worn black cloak. Eskel watched him throw it over Geralt. "What?" The younger wolf hissed. "It's either cover him now or bury him in it."

"Or bind the stump when we have to cut his leg off." Lambert gave him a sharp look and Eskel merely shrugged. "Let's go." He climbed into the wagon and urged the horses on. Lambert mounted up on Wasp and followed. 

....................

Ciri raced through the wooded path, wet leaves crackling and sticking to her boots as she ducked under a low branch. She was looking for something. Someone. But she didnt know who and she didnt understand, except to know it wasn't Geralt of Rivia. Something had shifted in the night. Who was she was suppose to find, an ache in her heart, had shifted to another. 

A loud ripple blasted through the trees and Ciri skidded to a stop. The sound made her ears ache and her heart pound. It seemed as if the world shifted and cracked for a single moment and when it was sewn back together where was a woman laying just a few yards away. She had dark hair and honey colored skin, bruised and battered and bloody. Ciri gasped and the woman opened stormy eyes of bright violet. "Yennefer?" The name fell from her lips before she even realized she knew the name. 

Yennefer tilted her head, studying the girl up and down. "How..." She moaned a little, a hand reaching for the bloody wound on her stomach. "There's chaos around you." 

"Chaos?" The girl took a cautious step forward. "Did...did you get hurt in Sodden?" She remembered the woman talking of the battle. "Are...did Nilfgaard soldiers follow you?" She looked nervously. 

"No. I burned them all. And whomever is left has Temeria to contend with." Yennefer said firmly. She struggled to rise to her feet. Ciri immediantly rushed to help her, looping one of her arms around her shoulders. "You shouldnt be out here by yourself." She remarked but didnt pull away. "What are you doing?" 

"I...was looking for someone, but...I dont think I am anymore. He seems to have faded away." Yennefer looked puzzled. She glanced down at Ciri and she saw the flash of recognition in her eyes, just for a passing moment. "I think you're the one I'm suppose to find now." 

Yennefer hesitated. She wanted to ask but she also didn't want the answer. It was easy to see from the royal blue cloak and the ash blonde hair who the girl was, but she hadnt given her name and she wasn't about to push her. "We need to get away from here." She said instead. "I can't portal again, I'm too weak." 

Ciri nodded. "Come this way. A woman and her son took me in for the night. Perhaps she will help us." Yennefer nodded, letting Ciri lead her in the direction she had come. "I told her my name was Fiona, but...my real name is...um...Ciri. Just Ciri."

"Just Ciri. Not Princess Cirilla Fiona Elen Rhiannon?" Yennefer muttered softly without being able to help it. She was certain now. 

"Not anymore." Yennefer hugged the girl briefly to her and Ciri returned the hug. "And you're Yennefer." 

"Yennefer of Vengerberg. I'm a mage." She hissed a little as she pressed her other hand over her stomach wound. It was healing but slowly because of the reserves of chaos that had been depleted from her. 

"You must be very powerful, if you were able to defeat Nilfgaard." Ciri's voice carried a defeated note. Yennefer knew without reading her thoughts that she was thinking of Cintra's fall. 

"Let's not talk that." She muttered softly. "Sometimes it's best not to think about the past." Though she could not stop thinking about the girl's ash colored hair and how she absurdly reminded her too much of him already. 

They neared the house and Yennefer collapsed on the ground. Ciri tumbled with her. "Oh." Ciri recovered first, kneeling down beside her. "Yennefer?" She shook the sorceress's shoulder. 

"I'm alright." She assured. "Just...little uh...tired." She got to her feet with Ciri's help just in time to see the woman come rushing towards them. She was accompanied by a burly man leading two horses. 

"Fiona! There you are! Are you alright? Oh...who is this?" 

"Yennefer of Vengerberg. She-" Yennefer discretely tugged at Ciri's arm and she stopped talking. "She needs help and then we need to go. It...it isnt safe." 

The woman nodded. "Of course. Come in. My husband has just returned. He was telling me of the Witcher he met on the road." She helped Yennefer down to the house.

"A Witcher?" Yennefer tried to sound casual as she greeted the man. 

"Yes the Butcher of Blaviken. He saved my life. Got bit by a ghoul for his trouble." The man mused. 

"Whose the Butcher of Blaviken?" Ciri asked curiously. 

"His right name is uh...Geralt I believe, Geralt of Rivia." It was hard not to notice the flash in Ciri's eyes and Yennefer felt her own heart speed up. 

"Where is he?" Yennefer asked so Ciri wouldnt have to. Ghoul bites, even for Witchers were deadly. 

"Oh we crossed paths with two other witchers a day or so ago, they took my wagon and said they were headed for a healer. Went East towards the Blue mountains." 

"Come inside now, we'll get you warm and fed." Yennefer gripped Ciri's arm a little tighter. She didnt know what would become of Geralt but if they were headed towards Kaer Morhen that was where thwy needed to go to. Esepcially if Geralt didnt survive the ghoul. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck...Lambert." Eskel urged the horses to stop. He turned around and climbed into the wagon beside Geralt. "Hey. Wake up, Wolf." He slapped the Witcher's cheek and grabbed his chin, forcing his vision into focus. "Hey!" 

Lambert come over hearing Eskel's frustrated groans. "What is it?" 

"Ahh. He's getting worse." Eskel tore the fabric on Geralt's breeches away from the wound. It was swollen, hot and angry red around a puss filled bite that was an ugly grey. One touch of Geralt's skin and Eskel felt the fever radiating through him. "Swallow hasn't help. We'll have to try something else." Lambert grabbed for his potion bag and rooted around. "Hey! Hey! Can you feel that!" Eskel hissed into Geralt's face while squeezing his leg below the wound. Geralt blinked and groaned. "Good, at least the leg isnt completely dead. Yet." 

"Here." Lambert passed a vial of golden oriole to Eskel. "Last one. At least it will...starve off gangrene." He hissed a little. Eskel gave him a look before taking the potion. He forced Geralt's mouth open and poured the potion down his throat. The white wolf coughed and then descended back into unconsciousness. "Fuck. He's not gonna make it." The young wolf hissed. "We need a Mage." 

Eskel scoffed. "Good luck. The trustworthy ones all went to Sodden, the rest are in bed with Nilfgaard, so I hear tell." 

"What about the one he's love with. Yennefer?" Eskel shook his head. "Sodden? Fuck." Lambert shook head, walking back over to Wasp. "Come on then, we should try to ride hard for Kaer Morhen." 

Eskel nodded, clamouring back towards the front of the wagon and urging the horses to follow after Lambert. 

.............

"I can't pay you for any of this." Yennefer muttered softly, watching Ciri help saddle the horse they were given. 

The woman, Zola, shook her head, patting Yennefer on the shoulder. "Your man saved the life of mine. It's my honor to help you back to him." She handed Yennefer a small bundle. "Here. Food for the road. And bandages. Even mages need to care for themselves, and you have a child now who needs you strong." Her eyes were knowing in a way that only a mother's are. Yennefer felt it in her heart though she tried to resist. Ciri belonged to Geralt, not to her. She needed to be careful. 

"I will leave you with the best I can do for a protection spell. Here." She handed the woman a golden rock. "Leave this behind the door, it will...prevent dangerous questions from certain visitors." Zola took the rock and nodded. Yennefer grabbed her arm. "Forget you saw us. Forget you helped us. All three of us." Zola started to ask but Yennefer shook her head. "Please." Zola smiled and patted her hand again. Yennefer smiled back as best she could before walking over to the horse and mounting up behind Ciri. 

"Be careful." The man, Yurga, nodded to them before spuring the horse forward. 

Yennefer did not look back and to her relief neither did Ciri. "Word of Nilfgaard's defeat will spread. Faster than this horse can take us. We need to be careful, their spies will be desperate now. Desperate to find you and find me." 

"What can we do?" Ciri asked softly, leaning back into Yennefer's arm. 

"We need to be very careful. We will ride as far as possible each day. And camp away from towns at night. We need to try to stay off the main road." 

"How long till we reach Kaer Morhen?" 

"Two weeks." 

.............

"Vesemir!" Geralt's mind was possessed. The fever left him unable to focus, unsure of reality, and he drifted between consciousness and dreams. He dreamt himself a child, riding in his mother's wagon, the very last journey they would ever make together. She had asked for water and he had gone to fetch it. Water. Why was he preoccupied with water? He was so thirsty. He wanted water. No. No his mother had asked for water. He had water. Where was she? Where was he. Someone calling to him. He hears his name. Water. He needs water. "Vesemir!" 

"Fuck." Eskel turned around and patted his shoulder. "Geralt, hold on. You gotta try to fight this." He shook his shoulder and he could focus again. "Hey!" 

"Es-Eskel?" He looked up and stared at his brother's face, creased with worry lines. His leg was numb and yet it burned. "Water." He forced out, grinding his teeth against the pain. Eskel passed him a wineskin and he poured it into his mouth. "What..." He tried to sit up. The water helped for a few seconds as he struggled. The Ghoul. "Fuck." He gripped his breeches, barely able to see the bite. "Swallow?" 

"You've had Swallow, and Golden Oriole." Eskel told him, gripping his shoulder again. "Lie still." 

"Fuck." He muttered again, his vision was darkening arpund the edges. "Gonna...gonna need juniper and...and...burdock. Draws toxins..." Slipping again. The blackness didn't hurt him. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Damnit Lambert keep him still!" Eskel cursed, chewing leaves between his teeth to release the healing oils. He pressed the chewed leaves to Geralt's leg, which made the semi-conscious witcher thrash as he tried to get away from the pain that shot up his leg as the oils penetrated the broken skin. Lambert grumbled and adjusted his grip, holding the white wolf down firmer so that Eskel could get the poultice he had made from juniper and burdock unto Geralt's leg and bandage it to hold it there. Eskel grunted as Geralt shook and thrashed around. He grabbed the Witcher's thigh and pressed down hard. Geralt cried out in pain. "Geralt! Geralt, open your fucking eyes." 

Lambert grabbed his brother's Jaw and smacked his cheek firmly. Geralt opened his eyes and thrashed around, fevered eyes not recognizing his brothers right away. "Fuck, Geralt, come on. It's us, damnit!" Lambert hollered. Geralt coughed and shook before his vision cleared enough for him to realize it was Lambert.

"Lambert...what..." He groaned softly, trying to sit up and look at his leg.

"Lay still, dumbass." Lambert muttered. Eskel resumed bandaging the wound.

"Smells like Juniper and burdock." Geralt wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah. Eskel's trying to starve off the gangrene." Lambert rubbed his brother's shoulder comfortingly. Geralt leaned into his touch.

"Gangrene? How...how bad?"

"Relax, I won't let him cut your leg off." Lambert promised. Eskel shot him a warning glance and Lambert sneered at him. Geralt shook with fever, shivering against his brother. Lambert grabbed his cloak and blanketed it over him before resuming rubbing his shoulder and chest. "Hang on, wolf. We'll get you to Vesemir." 

"The leg is a mess." Eskel muttered, once Geralt had passed out again and they were mounted up on the horses. "Stop promising him that he's gonna keep it, because unless he starts improving..." 

Lambert slowed Wasp and turned around to glare at his brother. "You can't do that to him. It would be better if we just kill him, if that's the case, Eskel. You know that. The continent has no place for a one-leg Witcher."

Eskel scoffed, shaking his head. "I don't like it either, Lambert. You think I want to do that to him? Maim him like that? I'm just saying, you need to prepare yourself for the fact that he's not going to make it out of this in one piece. And if his fever doesn't start breaking soon, it will do our work for us anyway." 

..............

"We'll camp here for the night, Ciri." Yennefer pulled the horse's reigns to slow him as they came into a clearing. She regarded the area critically for a moment before deciding it was about as safe as any place they could stop. As long as they didn't happen to be in the middle of a Leshen's territory or near a river where drowners would be a problem, it was as good as any place to spend the night. She dismounted and then helped Ciri down. "You stay here, tie up the horse. I'm gonna get some firewood and see if there's a place for us to get water." Ciri reached out to clasp her arm and Yennefer patted it gently. "I won't be gone long." She bent down and picked up a stick. "Here." In her grip the wood became steel and she passed Ciri the sword buy the hilt. Ciri's emerald eyes widened and she gripped the hilt tightly. Yennefer rubbed her hand again and then pulled away so that Ciri would not see the way the use of chaos weakened her. 

Yennefer returned to find Ciri sitting quietly on a log, huddled up under her cloak and gripping the sword tightly to her chest. The sorceress regarded her charge quietly, feeling the sharp stab of sorrow over the events that must have transpired in Ciri's life to make her grip that sword as though it was all she had in the world. And quite honestly it was. "Oh Geralt." She breathed in a hushed whisper. "She needs you."

.............

"She needs you."

Geralt woke with a start. "Yen?" He muttered, looking around, confused. He winced as he tried to sit up. His injured leg was stiff and pain shot up his thigh to his hip as he tried to move. A hand came down unto his forehead and he shook away from the touch. "Fuck off, Eskel." He muttered, glancing over the Witcher.

"Oh good, you're lucid. About fucking time." Eskel urged Roach and Scorpion to move faster. "Stop trying to get up."

"I can't fucking move." Geralt winced, grabbing his breeches near the wound and trying to move his leg. "Shit." He winced. "Fuck." He leaned over and undid the bandage. His stomach rolled over at the sight of the bite as he pulled back the poultice. The smell of rot penetrated his nose and he gagged. 

"Hey. Stop! You'll just make it worse." Eskel slapped his shoulder. "Bandage that fucker back up. It took me forever to make that poultice. Let it do its work."

Geralt huffed and rebandaged his leg, breathing heavily as he settled himself. "It's not working, though." He groaned as he tried to force some feeling back into his leg. "Is it." When Eskel didn't answer, the Witcher groaned softly and closed his eyes. 

.............

Yennefer winced softly. She grabbed her thigh, sinking down to one knee. "Yennefer?" Ciri moved over to her quickly. "Are you hurt?" The sorceress shook her head, waving the child away. "What can I do?" 

"Get the fire started." Yennefer told her, passing her the logs. "I'll be alright, Ciri. Don't..." She winced again. "Don't worry about me." The princess frowned deeply, looking down at the logs and then to the sorceress. Yennefer forced herself to smile and wave the girl on again. Ciri reluctantly turned away and brought the wood over to the clearing so that she could try to light it. Once her back was turned Yennefer hitched up the hem of her dress and tried to see her leg. There was little moonlight to see clearly but she could just tell that there was no wound. Why then did it ache so badly? She winced a third time, putting a hand over the worst of the pain and muttering in Elder so that she would not cry out. The spell seemed to sooth the pain away, if only enough for her to straighten and walk over to the log to sit.

Ciri was sitting on the ground, desperately rubbing two dry sticks together in an attempt to light the fire. "Try it with the sword and the flint." Yennefer advised.

"The flint?" Ciri looked over to see a flint sitting beside the blade where she had left it. "Oh. I...did you just conjured that?" She looked at Yennefer in awe.

The sorceress looked away. "Magic is good for some things. It can't fix everything." Ciri picked up the flint and the sword and tried to spark it. "Try it the other way. Rub the flint in the opposite direction." A spark flew out and landed on the dry wood. A flame appeared. "Good." 

"Can you teach me how to conjure like that?" The princess wrapped her cloak tighter around herself and moved closer to the sorceress.

"Everything has a give and a take. You don't just conjure something from nothing. There must be a sacrifice." Yennefer explained. "A sword from a stick, a flint from a rock, fine. Greater things, living things, it's not so easy." She bit her lip, feeling pain shoot up her entire leg. She put her hand over it again, more Elder spilling out.

"Yennefer?" But Yennefer's thoughts were suddenly consumed by Geralt.

.........

"Yen." Geralt called out again. He grabbed his leg, the wound feeling like it was on fire, pain blinding and burning through his entire limb. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lambert tipped the wineskin into Geralt's mouth, holding his jaw open so that he would be forced to drink. He managed to get a few good sips into his brother while Eskel unbandaged the wounded leg. Lambert had grabbed Eskel's steel sword and was holding it pointedly out of reach, which Eskel had snorted at but both of them knew what was on their minds. "Hmm." Eskel's grunt had the youngest Witcher's gaze redirected. He stared wordlessly, waiting for Eskel to continue. "It actually...looks a little better." Lambert raised an eyebrow. "Don't get your hopes up, this could easily go the other way." Eskel chided. "But for now, I'm gonna wash it out, put on a new poultice and pour Swallow down his throat." Lambert nodded, grabbing Eskel's potion bag. 

By the time Eskel's ministrations were finished Geralt was coming around again. He opened his eyes, hissed a little, and gropped for his leg. "It's still there, wolf." Lambert muttered, rubbing his brother's chest and shoulder. "It looks a little better, even."

Eskel glared at him and then moved his hands down the limb. "Geralt. Try to move your leg." He demanded. Geralt bit his lip, trying to move his knee and follow through the range of motion as Eskel guided him. "Can you feel your toes?" He pressed against the White Wolf's boot. After a moment Geralt nodded and he pressed the foot against Eskel's hand as best he could. "Good. Your strength is a little better today." 

"Rest now. We've got to get moving again." Lambert patted his shoulder and then jumped out of the wagon, heading to mount up on Wasp. Eskel climbed back up unto the wagon and urged Roach and Scorpion to walk on. "What do you think, Eskel..." Lambert twisted around in the saddle. "Twelve days? Ten if we ride hard." Eskel nodded. "Alright. Come on Scorpion, we've gotta get to Kaer Morhen." He urged her hard, and took off down the path, Eskel following as quickly as he could.

"Twelve days?" Geralt muttered, turning his head and glancing up at Eskel. His vision wasn't doubling on him, and for the moment the Swallow in his veins was keeping the pain to a minimum. Now more aware he realized just what a state he had been in. His shirt and breeches were soaked with sweat and his bangs stuck to his forehead. A bath would be a true treat, but there was little hope of that happening. At least maybe he could convince Eskel to let him change when they stopped next. His stomach groaned and grumbled, it had been at least four days since he'd eaten, if not five. The Swallow wasn't helping matters, it just made his hunger more apparent. "Do you have anything to eat?" 

Eskel raised an eyebrow, glancing back at him briefly. "You're hungry?"

"Starving." He replied back, trying to force a smile. Eskel snorted and then reached into his bag, pulling out a few pieces of dried jerky. Geralt took it and devoured it quickly, the salt settling his stomach slightly. He still felt hungry, but it took the edge off the worst of it.

"I'll make a broth when we stop for the night. Lambert will start bitching in a couple hours about needing food and a shit." Eskel chuckled and Geralt did too. "I'm glad to see you awake, wolf. Now I can tell you about my year." 

"Please don't." Geralt snickered. "You'll have nothing to talk of when we get to Kaer Morhen. Besides, I'm still tired. I've soothed my stomach, I think I may need to sleep again." 

"You do that." Eskel muttered, reaching over to rub his brother's shoulder. Geralt caught his hand and squeezed it lightly. 

...........

Yennefer found herself roasted from sleep in the middle of the night. A sharp cry had pierced her dreams and brought her consciousness. "Ciri?" She muttered as she opened her eyes. The cry came from the other side of the fire, where the princess was asleep. Sitting up Yennefer immediately saw the girl twitch and cry out again. She started to get up, but the stench of chaos made her pause. She felt the unnatural wind begin to swirl. It penetrated the fire, splitting it in it's wake as it settled around Ciri, building with her cries. "Ciri, wake up." She urged. She moved to her feet, but shuffled back to avoid the stream of chaos. "Ciri!" 

Ciri could not hear her. She could only hear the dying screams of Cintra as it burned in her mind. Blood coated her hands. The sticky wet feeling shocked her up, still asleep but also wake and she screamed. The lion's roar hit the fire with enough force to put it out, and sent shockwaves through the night. Yennefer could do little more than move away from the carnage. She watched as the trees across the clearing fell with a terrible crack. A deathly silence followed, and then the sound of Yennefer breathing deeply as she turned to look at Ciri. Emerald eyes blinked away as realization washed over her. "Yennefer?" Came the tearfully reply. 

"Oh Ciri." The sorceress dropped down beside the girl. "Your chaos..." Tears fell from the girl's eyes as she saw the shock and horror on Yennefer's face. 

"I'm sorry." She cried. "I don't know how to control it." She grabbed for the sorceress, wrapping her arms around her. Yennefer stared at her for a moment, and returned the hug, rubbing the girl's back and shushing her softly. 

"You're okay." Yennefer muttered, not sure what else to do or say. She had felt Ciri's chaos from the moment they met, but now the raw display of power had been bared before her and she was effectively stunned. Moreover, she had no idea what to do to comfort the girl. Never had it been so painfully obvious how unprepared she was to be a mother, and yet...holding the frightened girl in her arms the only thing she could think to do was pull her tighter to her, stroke her hair, and whisper that it was going to be alright.

It took awhile to calm her down. By the time Ciri's tears finally stopped the sun had painted the night sky pink, and a cold autumn wind rustled through the trees. At first the cold wind was a relief, after the unnatural sparks of Ciri's power, but Yennefer realized that they were both woefully unprepared for a cold day, an even colder night, and snow if they did not reach the pass to Kaer Morhen soon. They would have to stop in the next town, barter or trade for food and hopefully a fur or two. Though they had reached Kaedwen, Yennefer was reluctant to linger long in any town, but a cold night could be a death sentence for the child surprise. 

And that's how Yennefer found herself in Ard Carriagh, with a glamour charm cast over Ciri to give her the same raven hair as herself. It was the best she could do, she could not muster a more convincing and more concealing charm, which meant she couldn't turn Ciri's emerald eyes, nor darken her skin, nor did she have enough reserve to hide herself. At least with raven hair she looked more like her daughter, enough to convince anyone who wasn't staring close enough at Ciri's face.

"Yennefer?" Ciri pulled on the sorceress's sleeve. "What are you going to use for money to pay for this?" She was holding the furs that Yennefer had selected from a merchant's stall. Yennefer reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet. She gave Ciri only a passing glance at it before handing it over to the merchant. It was worth a small fortune in reality, but the merchant handed the sorceress back only a few small coins. Yennefer didn't have the strength nor the patience to argue with the man. She took the coins, and directed Ciri back to their horse. "That wasn't a fair price." The girl hissed. 

"Better not to complain and draw attention to ourselves. The bracelet was stolen. Besides, this will buy us a night in the inn and some stew for our supper. And it got us the furs." Yennefer packed them unto the horse and then took Ciri's hand. "We're going to stay at the inn, but in our room. We'll have supper brought to us. And maybe we can afford a bath." Ciri nodded in understanding. "If they ask your name, don't use Fiona. Think of something else." 

"What would you have called your daughter, if you had one?" Ciri asked innocently enough, but it made Yennefer pause. She glanced down at the girl, hiding her emotions away though she bit her lip. 

"Sofya." She finally answered. 

Ciri smiled. "Then, I am Sofya of Vengerberg, daughter of Yennefer." 


	5. Chapter 5

"How much for a room?" The Inn was crowded, there were far too many people pressed into these close quarters for Yennefer's liking. If there even was a room available, she was now considering going elsewhere. The smell of sweat and piss permeating from unwashed bodies was enough to make her turn and leave. But this was the last Inn in Ard Carraigh and they were still too far from the pass to Kaer Morhen. She could taste the snow in the air. 

"We're all full up, madam." The innkeeper muttered. "Ive been renting space to sleep here in the dining room." Yennefer squeezed Ciri's hand tighter, bringing her closer to her side. The innkeeper glanced down at them, finally noticing Ciri. "But I see that would not suit a mother and her young daughter. I can only offer that you sleep in the barn. I'm sorry, the early snows have forced many to delay their travel to warmer lands." 

Yennefer sucked her breath in sharply. She could make due with the barn if she had to, but forcing Ciri into there. Ciri pulled on her sleeve and she turned to look at her. "It will be okay, Yennefer. We have the guts, it will be warm in the barn. We can make due for one night. It will certainly be warmer than the next few nights until we reach Kaer Morhen." The mage sighed and rubbed the child surprise's shoulder. She was right of course, they still had 3 or 4 days depending on how badly the snow came down in the night before they reached the keep. She longed to be able to portal, but even if she was strong enough it was likely Fringilla was tracking them. Even if they didnt know she had Ciri, they would still be looking for her. 

"Alright, Sofya." She made sure to say the name out loud, just in case anyone was watching them. "Let's see if we can get something to eat at least." A few patrons had gotten up from their table and Yennefer quickly moved to claim two vacant seats for herself and Ciri. A girl came over to mop up the worst of the mess and clear away the used dishes. 

"We dont have much left for supper, I'm afraid. Down to mushroom and onion broth and some stall bread." Yennefer forced herself to smile and nod to tell the girl that would suffice. It would be hot anyway and would fill their bellies. "Ale? I think there may be some cider left over for your daughter." Yennefer nodded again and the girl retreated to the kitchen. 

"Not what I was hoping for, but it will have to do." Yennefer confessed. Ciri nodded in understanding. She was surprised about the lack of complaints, but she knew the girl had roamed for quite some time since the fall of Cintra and had to make due with far more unsavory circumstances. The sound of a lute made them both pause and look towards the makeshift stage at the corner of the room. The chatter about them quieted and eyes seemed to fall on a young man wearing a bright blue suit. Yennefer's lips parted and she tried to hide her surprise. 

..........

Lambert cursed as he looked up at the sky. He had a "fuck" for every snowflake that had begun to fall. Eskel rolled his eyes, focusing instead on cooking their dinner before it got too much and put the fire out. "It's a few snowflakes, Lambert. Waste your fucks elsewhere." 

"It's far too early for snow. By rights we shouldnt even stop, we need to ride through the night. If this continues the pass will be covered long before we get there." Eskel hissed, the other Witcher had a point. He glanced at the wagon and then to his brother. Geralt's strength was returning and his leg improved by the day, but progress was slow and though he had not run a fever in three days, he was far from recovered. "A night in the snow, riding hard is a far better outcome than being stuck in Ard Carraigh for the winter, Eskel. He won't heal without Vesemir. Not completely." 

"I'm not entirely sure he'll heal completely with Vesemir, but I concede to your point. Still." Eskel's eyes roamed the clearing. "I hate traveling by night, especially in the early snows." He hissed and then looked down at the dinner he was brewing. "Get this into Geralt and then we'll go." He scooped it into a bowl and handed it to Lambert. 

...........

"Ye-mother." Ciri swallowed heavily. "What's wrong?" She saw the way Yennefer had reacted to the bard and watched now as her attention was drawn and kept upon him. Her jaw twitched and locked as the bard played his lute, a melody about a kiss falling from his lips. "Mother?" 

Yennefer rubbed her eyes trying to compose herself for the sake of Ciri. She knew that Geralt had run off his bard, but he was still the last person she expected to see, next to Geralt himself. She wasnt sure if she should leave now or if go and see him. He could possibly help them, at least perhaps get them a safe place to sleep for the night that was not the barn. Perhaps he even had heard of what had become of Geralt or at least if Geralt's brothers had come through the city yet. It was a gamble though. Jaskier had never been fond of her and she of him, he may simply blow her off or worse draw attention to her and to the child surprise. She tried not to think that he may even be helping Nilfgaard, afterall what did he care about the crown princess of Cintra? 

"I know him." She finally confessed, keeping her voice low so that only Ciri would hear. "He was a friend of...your father's." She winked, hoping Ciri would understand who she met. She seemed to, nodding quickly. 

"Could he help us?" She was a little too eager to meet him now, knowing that he knew Geralt. Yennefer sighed. "Is that a no?" 

"No, not a no. I just...have not seen him in a few years. I'm unsure of his...health." The girl looked confused but nodded again. She trusted Yennefer to know what would be best, but she still really wanted to meet the bard. If this was Geralt's bard perhaps he was with Geralt in Cintra the night he claimed her as his child surprise. Perhaps he knew her grandmother, or by Melitele perhaps her parents. She had to calm herself she was getting far to excited.

The bard ended his set, and moved to the bar to request a drink. He was flirting with some of the serving ladies now. Yennefer watched him carefully. The girl brought their food and she and Ciri ate in silence. After awhile she called the girl back. "Send an ale to the bard in blue." She told her. "And tell him where it came from." She gave her coin to the girl who nodded and went to fill her request. 

Yennefer turned away, not wanting Jaskier to see her watching him. Ciri, however, snuck glances and smiled brightly, signaling that he was indeed coming over to them. "Why madam I am deeply thank-ohhhh." Jaskier stopped mid-praise when Yennefer turned and set her violet gaze on him. "Oh...uh...okay. Uh. Bye." He turned in a hurry. 

"Stop Jaskier. Sit." Her voice was low, clear, and menacing. The bard could not help but obey. "Do you know who this is?" She gestured with a slight nod of her head towards Ciri. The girl looked up and Jaskier caught the sight of her emerald eyes. 

"Ci-" 

"Don't." Yennefer hissed, covering the name before it left his mouth. "This is my daughter Sofya." She said slightly louder. Her eyes held warning and Jaskier was forced to nod. "Perhaps, dear...cousin, you have a room where we can catch up?" Jaskier looked utterly confused, but nodded. "Good. I am anxious for news." She left it there. That was good enough for anyone who may be listening. 

"I...I'm not sure I have the news you want to hear, but please, dear cousin, do accompany me to my room." He gestured to the backstairs and Yennefer nodded. "Sweet Sofya." He offered his hand to Ciri, who looked cautiously to Yennefer before taking it. Together the trio headed up to Jaskier's room.


	6. Chapter 6

Once inside Jaskier's room Yennefer bolted and locked the door. Her stormy eyes scanned the room and she moved to shuttered the window as well. "Will you please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Jaskier sounded tired as he placed his lute aside and leaned aside. 

"I'm trying to make sure we aren't being spied on." Yennefer hissed in reply. When she was satisfied that she had secured the room she nodded to Ciri who took off her cloak, relieved and all but dove into the bed, snuggling under the covers. 

"Uh...uh...oh." Jaskier started to protest and then stopped. He watched Ciri's hair morph back into its ash blonde color. The way she forced her eyes closed and frowned in her sleep looked vaguely familar. He promptly closed his mouth, tilting his head. "Huh. She kinda of does look like G-" 

"Hush bard." The sorceress snapped. She pulled a warmer blanket over Ciri and sat down beside her on the bed, making sure she really did drift to sleep before continuing. "Have you had news of Geralt?" Her voice was low and even. And tired. 

"I haven't heard anything." He shook his head. 

"How long have you been here?" 

"I got here about a week ago." 

"Do you know if Geralt's brothers, Eskel and Lambert, have been through here yet?" 

Jaskier shook his head. "No. Why all the questions? Can't you find him yourself? Just do some-" he waved his hands haphazardly "magic or whatever." 

"I would if I had my powers." Yennefer muttered. She moved a stray strand of hair away from Ciri's face. 

"What?" 

The sorceress sighed. "A long story." 

"Oh... Sodden?" She cast him a look and nodded. "I...heard about that. I um...was wondering if you...well obviously you did." 

"Hmm. Many did not." 

Jaskier sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to apologize but he figured that would just anger her. She didn't want his sympathy and certainly not his pity. "And Ciri...how did you find her?"

The sorceress bit her lip, setting her jaw as she glanced at him, deciding how much she should share. "She found me. In the woods, after Sodden. She was looking for...Geralt, but...something changed." Jaskier's face twisted in confusion. "Destiny intervened I suppose. Geralt is...was...I dont know for sure. Wounded by a ghoul."

The bard let out a punched out breath. For a long time he said nothing, just watched the way Ciri's brow knitted with pain. The room seemed to chill with every moment the girl suffered until Yennefer rubbed her back and hushed her. Then she would relax and the room would regain a measure of warmth. "Noone believes she's alive. They talk about Nilfgaard-" 

"Shh!" Yennefer hushed him, casting her eyes to the door. "As I said...spied upon." 

"Mmm." Jaskier moved closer and sat down on the floor at her feet. "Nilfgaard is looking for her, but those here in the North think it's folly. They say she died with Calanthe." 

"Obviously they're wrong." Yennefer could feel the terror that preceded the pull of chaos that invaded Ciri even in her dreams. She immediately moved to rub the girl's back, hushing her softly, hoping to would abate her powers. "She has horrible nightmares. And her powers...her chaos is..." 

"I know." The bard muttered. "I was at her mother's wedding feast. I saw the Lion's roar." 

The sorceress nodded slightly. She didnt look at him, but her voice softened. "This is far more powerful than anything Parvetta could do. Moreover she has no control." 

"Can you help her?" 

Yennefer stiffened at the question. "I will do all I can, but I need to get her to safety first." She finally turned back to him. "I need to get her to the Wolves' Den." Jaskier looked confused for a moment, but then realized what she was refering to. "I don't know if Geralt is alive, but...that's where he would take her." 

...........................

Geralt shuttered and shook in his sleep. Renfri's voice was clear and strong in his head. "The girl in the woods will be with you always." She repeated, the ghostly prophesy consuming his mind. He wanted to ask her what she meant, but he could not. She was beyond his reach, far from him where he could not follow. Why the prophesy still haunted him when his child surprise was dead, he did not know, and he awoke feeling exhausted and forlorn. 

"Geralt?" Eskel whispered into the darkness. "You must sleep. You won't heal like this." 

"I can't." He muttered, shifting his propped leg against the pack, trying to find some measure of a comfortable position. "My dreams betray me. They mock my failures." 

Eskel hummed softly. "Your child surprise?" 

"Yes." He rubbed his eyes, brushing his hair back from his face. He was really looking forward to bathing in the hot springs. 

"Meditate on her. Perhaps it will help." 

"On my failure to protect her? On memories I do not have?" 

"On wishing her peace." Eskel told him firmly. "And then perhaps you'll find some for yourself." 

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" Lambert hissed without opening his eyes. "Trying to get my beauty sleep over here." 

Eskel snickered and Geralt had to crack just the hint of a smile over that. His brother reached out and patted his shoulder before adjusting his blanket and rolling over.

His brothers were both soon asleep again, leaving Geralt to try Eskel's suggestion. At first it was hard for him to even focus. His leg ached. His bedroll was too warm. He was grimy and he could smell himself. Eventually though the world began to fall away as he dug into the spot in his mind that brought calm. He tried to think of Ciri and wish her spirit peace, but everytime he tried to will her from mortal coil Renfri's voice would break through. Frustrated he tried to snap back. 

"It's because she's not dead." The vision of Yennefer and Jaskier rushed upon him so quickly he felt sick. He saw the two of them standing at the gates of Kaer Morhen. Jaskier looked absolutely frozen, wrapped in an old fur, his esrs and nose pink and his face ruddy, making his cornflower eyes stand out, wide and warm. Yennefer, as dignified and beautiful as the last time he saw her was standing with her side turned towards him. Her arms were clenching something and as the wind died down and snow settled, he watched his sorceress turn and reveal a child. She was wrapped in a similar fur as Jaskier, and was cloaked with a hood. As Yennefer turned, the hood fell away revealing flowing silver blonde hair. Green eyes blinked towards him. 

"Geralt." The harsh drawl of his name followed by a hand against his shoulder scattered the vision as abruptly as it came. "Good youre alive. You slept like a rock, guess the mediating helped afterall?" 

Geralt groaned, blinking and rubbing his eyes to orient himself. "I...hmm...what..." He looked around and then to Eskel. "How long did I sleep?" The wagon was moving and the trees were blanketed with snow. 

"Hours. It's nearing mid-morning. With any luck we'll reach Kaer Morhen by nightfall." Eskel urged Roach and Scorpion to move faster. 

"We better. There's a storm brewing." Lambert yelled back from where he was mounted on Wasp, not far ahead. "It will close the pass." 

Geralt looked overhead and saw the telltale clouds of Winter's wrath. He thought again to the vision. Or was it a dream? He wasnt entirely confident that he would find out. He shut his eyes, searching. Could he find her? Could he sense her even? "Yen." He whispered into his mind. "Yennefer!" 


	7. Chapter 7

"Yennefer!" 

Yen snapped her head up and looked around quickly. She turned sharply, surveying the snow covered woods at her back. "Yen?" Jaskier asked, seeing the alarm on her face. Ciri was curled up between them, asleep with her head resting on the bard's shoulder, preventing him from moving quickly without waking her. If the sorceress sensed danger, however, he was ready to wake the girl and run. Yennefer had been very specific, if they should be attacked he was to grab her and run and keep running until he could no longer. He watched Yennefer turn back to the fire and seemingly settle. "What was that?"

"I thought I..."She rubbed her eyes with her palms, a bone-deep sigh settling on her lips. "I don't know if it's the Djinn's wish or something more, but I feel like I'm connected to him, and it seems to be growing stronger." She absent-mindedly reached down and stroked her thigh firmly, as though it was suddenly cramped up. A slight hiss of pain escaped before she could control it. 

"Well that's a good thing, right? It means he is alive." Jaskier watched the way she grabbed her leg. "Are you okay? Are you wounded?" He tried to think if he had noticed her favoring her leg before now. He seemed to recall that she limped slightly. 

The sorceress shook her head. "No. I'm fine. It's...I think it's Geralt. The ghoul bite." She glanced at Ciri, still asleep, and lowered her voice. "The worst seems to have healed, but the pain is still there." Jaskier frowned. A sudden howling of wind blew a blanket of snow towards them, extinguishing any reply he might have made to the new revelation. The fire before them fluttered and flickered in the assault before going out. "Shit." Yennefer muttered, wiping cold snow from her face and hair. Ciri woke suddenly and trembled in the new cold. Jaskier wrapped one arm around her and used the other to brush the snow from her hair. "You're okay." Yennefer soothed, grabbing the fur she had wrapped around herself and putting it over the girl and Jaskier. 

"We should get moving." Jaskier glanced to the east, seeing the beginnings of red tendrils on the horizon. "It's almost dawn." Against the tendrils came dark storm clouds. "And unless I'm mistaken that brewing storm is heading straight for us." 

"And the pass to Kaer Morhen." Yennefer looked over her shoulder again before getting up. She brushed snow from her black woolen dress and headed for the horse. Jaskier started to get up as well but Yen shook her head. "No. Let Ciri sleep. I'll pack the horse." There wasn't much to pack anyway, they hadn't made a proper camp, choosing instead to only lay out the bare necessities. Once the horse was packed and untied Jaskier got up and lifted Ciri into his arms. The girl protested sleepily, but the warmth from the extra fur and the exhaustion of the road pulled her down.

"You should mount up with her." Jaskier muttered, carrying her over to the horse.

"That wouldn't be fair to you." Yen shot back, helping him get Ciri settled into the saddle.

"I'm used to walking. I can take it." Yen glanced at him and then down to his boots, which were barely dry. They were not made for deep snows. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. "You're also the faster rider. If something happens you have better chance of protecting Ciri."

She started to argue with him, but there was really no time, they needed to get moving. With another sigh she mounted up behind the girl and wrapped a secure arm around her before grabbing for the horse's reigns. "We go North through the pass. I have no idea how high into the mountains the keep is. I'm assuming it's not so high and rocky that a horse is unable to make the journey." Jaskier nodded. "Let's go." She urged the horse forward, the bard following as closely as he could.

................................................

Geralt sniffed and opened his eyes, looking around quickly before throwing off Eskel's cloak and sitting up straighter. "What is it?" Eskel didn't turn but he could hear Geralt's unease. More rustling as the injured Witcher moved around more, as though searching for something. "Is it your leg? What?"

"No, my leg is fine." Geralt hissed. "Can't you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Eskel finally turned to glance back at his brother, a confused expression painting his scarred face. "What?" He asked again as Geralt continued to move about restlessly.

"Lilac and Gooseberries. It's Yennefer. She's close." He moved as much as his injured leg would allow him, trying to see ahead and then rolling around to look behind. 

Eskel raised an eyebrow, clearing thinking the White Wolf has lost it. He didn't smell anything but horse and hay and himself and his brothers. They all badly to be dunked in the hot springs, the musk they were giving off of each other was enough to turn even his stomach. "Are you running a fever again? Maybe I should exam you."

Geralt hissed and threw a handful of hay at him. "I know she's close. I can...fuck..." He moved wrong, put too much pressure on his injured leg, just right and the leg cramped up. He grabbed at his knee and growled to cover the sound of pain.

............................................

"Ah!" Yennefer yelled out unintentionally, grabbing for her leg. "Fuck." She cursed, clenching at the phantom pain that shot up her thigh.

"Yennefer?" Ciri looked back at her, concerned. "Are you okay?" There was a hint of panic in the girl's voice. She twisted around, trying to see the Sorceress. "Yennefer?"

"I'm well, Ciri. It's okay." She bite her lip, heaving her breath in hard pants as she tried to clear the pain from her mind. If this was Geralt's pain, and she was convinced it was, he was in great need of healing and soon. Even if the infection was healing, the damage done was great. She needed to get to him soon, and she would need as much strength as she could muster to heal the wound. "It's okay." She repeated, more for her own benefit than Ciri's. 

"Everything okay?" Jaskier moved closer to them. She looked down at the bard and saw that he was panting. There was sweat on his brow and around his neck despite the freezing chill. Fuck. How far had he run? How many moments had they just lost? 

"It's fine." She muttered quickly, gripping the horse's reigns and urging her forward.

She looked up at the sky, but the storm clouds, growing ever darker, hide the sun. A cold, barren wind blew against them as they crossed through the pass and the shadow of Kaer Morhen finally rose out of the horizon. Ciri was freezing, even with the extra furs and Yennefer's body heat, and Jaskier was even worse off. Yennefer stopped the horse and unbuckled her cloak from her shoulders, throwing it at the bard. Jaskier caught it clumsily and wrapped it around himself. He paused, and looked from the cloak to her. "It's enchanted to stay dry." She explained. He shot her a look of gratitude and she nodded. "We're almost there." She urged. "The shadow of the keep is sight." 

And not a moment too soon, for as she spoke the storm clouds finally collapsed from the weight of their water, and snow began to rain down upon them. "Go!" Jaskier urged. "I'll catch up." 

"You'll freeze to death." Yennefer hissed, offering her hand. "It's not far now, get up." Without another protest the bard pulled himself up unto the horse behind the sorceress. "Let's go. Make haste." She commanded the horse, slapping her reigns sharply and urging her to sprint through the snow. 

....................................

"We're almost there." Lambert yelled over the howl of the wind. The snow was coming down in drifts, the path nearly invisible even to Witcher eyes, and it was clear the cart would not be able to continue on. Lambert wheeled his horse around and rode back to Eskel and Geralt. "Just leave it. Unhitch the horses, let's get to the gate." 

Eskel glanced back at Geralt and raised an eyebrow. "Are you fit to ride?" He asked. He had to ask, he knew the answer the White Wolf would give. Geralt nodded defiantly and Eskel sighed, hopping down from the cart. He unhitched Scorpion and Roach as fast he could. Lambert pulled his horse forward to help. The horses free, Eskel mounted up and pulled Roach over to the side of the cart. Geralt handed his bags to his brother before he pushed himself up and heaved his carcass over Roach's saddle. He grunted through the pain, sharp enough to make him see black spots as he situated himself. 

"Let's go!" Lambert urged. "Before the path disappears entirely!" 

"Go! We'll follow!" Eskel called back. Lambert nodded and took off. Eskel glanced at Geralt and then kicked Scorpion into a run to follow. Geralt huffed and urged Roach to continue after them. 

They raced down the path, trying to get ahead of the snow that had no intent of stopping its furious descent. Their horses, loyal and unafraid, navigated the hidden path with muscle memory befitting their masters. They could smell Kaer Morhen before they even came to the shadows of the gate. The scents of roaring fires and cooked meat permeated through the rage of the storm. They were nearly to the gate before Eskel and Lambert paused, just a fraction of a moment and looled back at Geralt. 

"I know." Geralt yelled, voice carrying over the roar of the wind. "Get to them before they freeze!" They urged their horses as fast as they dared, up the snow covered rocks to the gates of the keep. The wind and dark hid the lights of the fires beyond the rock, but the scent of burning hawthorn, oak, and maple carried on the raging wind. 

The snows and wind died away as he came upon them. He pulled Roach to a stop and let her rest, the exhaustion of her climb evident in the way she heaved. He swung on the bad leg over and dropped to his feet, before crumbling to his knees, the leg buckling under him. "Geralt!" Jaskier rushed forward and grabbed him at the shoulders. 

"Don't." He muttered, holding the bard at arm's length. "You're already freezing. You cant support my weight." He allowed himself to look the Bard in the face and inhale the scent of vanilla, honey, and wine. 

"But I can." Lilac and gooseberries, sharp as the winter wind, was on his other side. He felt the brush of damp furs as Yennefer and Jaskier hefted him up and threw his arms over their shoulders.

Small arms wrapped themselves around his wast as well and looked down to see the ashen hair of his child surprise, huddling herself against him and Yennefer. "Ciri." He muttered, stealing a look at Yennefer. Her violet eyes warmed a little. 

"I'll see to the horses. Get them inside, Lambert." Eskel called. Lambert cast Aard and the gates opened for them. Eskel dragged the horses through and headed for the stables. 

"Lambert, carry the girl." Geralt urged as they stumbled their way to the rock stairs that lead into the keep. "Get her inside." 

Lambert turned and grabbed Ciri about the waist, lifting her up over his shoulder. She cried out in protest, reaching to Yennefer. "Ciri it's okay." She told her, reaching for her hand. Their fingers brushed and then Lambert rushed for the door and jarred it open. 

"Come on!" He urged, beckoning for the group. Yennefer and Jaskier dragged Geralt through. They were all grateful to be inside and when Lambert shut the door behind them, sealing out the storm's chill, they all breathed a sigh of relief. "Everything wet off, now." Lambert demanded, setting Ciri down. "We need to get you in front of a fire. I'll go get blankets and find Vesemir." 

Gesalt groaned, leaning against the nearest wall. Yennefer stripped herself down to a black chemise and rushed over to him. She squeezed his thigh, muttering in elder. Her grip was firm even as he cursed and groaned, trying to push her hand away. Fire and then blessed numbness soon traveled down his thigh. He took a breath and then looked at her face. She released his thigh and he leaned in, kissing her firmly. She kissed him back, before pulling away. "I owe you an apology." He muttered into her ear. 

"Later. We need keep your bard and your child surprise from freezing." She told him as she pulled away. His knee held now and he limped over to Jaskier as Yennefer went to Ciri. She warmed the girl's face with her hands and then rubbed her hands between her own. "I'm going to take this off, okay?" Ciri nodded and let Yennefer unwrap her cloak and then her overdress. Once she was stripped to her shift Yennefer then picked her up and ran her hands over her back, to get Ciri warm with her own body heat. The girl rested her head against the sorceress.

Geralt watched her. He could smell the fear and exhaustion coming from his child surprise, but also the trust she had for Yennefer. He tilted his head a "hmm" at his lips before turning his attention to Jaskier. "You're gonna freeze your toes off, bard." He said, motioning to the boots as Jaskier stripped out of his doublet and untucked his chemise. 

"Glad to see you give a fuck." The bard replied. He braced himself against the Witcher, letting him remove his boots. His teeth chattered as he clung to Geralt's wet shirt. 

"Fire, now." Geralt wrapped and arm around Jaskier's back and dragged him forward towards the stone hearth. Yennefer followed with Ciri. They stopped in front of a great fireplace that was already roaring to life.

Behind them, down the hall the door opened and they could hear Eskel cursing. Geralt turned his attention back to dropping the bard next to the fire. They were all still soaked to the bone. "Yen. We got to get everyone out of all our wet clothes, but..." 

Yennefer nodding, understanding. "Is there another room with a fireplace." 

"Take the girl upstairs to Geralt's room." Lambert appeared with a pile of furs, followed by a older man with a grey beard and silver hair. 

"Vesemir." Yennefer got up and picked up Ciri again. Geralt directed her to the stairs, linping after her. 

............

"Strip bard." Eskel demanded, once Ciri was out of their hearing range. Jaskier very nearly blushed, especially when the large wolf came over and began removing his own clothes. Lambert joined on his other side, unbuckling his belt and beginning to unlace his breeches. 

.............

Geralt opened the door to his room and cast Igni into the fireplace. It roared to life. Yennefer carried Ciri inside and put her in front of it. "Do you have any clothes she can wear?" 

Geralt nodded, rummaging through a old chest for a moment before pulling out a small blue chemise and a pair of brown breeches. He also took out a black shirt and black leather breeches, which he handed to Yennefer. "I'll uh...go change in Eskel's room." He promptly left the room. 

Once Ciri was dry and she had put on the clothes Geralt gave her, Yennefer tucked her into the bed. "How do you feel now?" She asked, putting her hand to the girl's cheek. 

"Tired." She answered. "But warm." Yennefer nodded. 

"You can come in, Geralt." Yennefer called, knowing he stood outside the door. The Witcher looked sheepish as he entered. He was wearing Eskel's white shirt and his brown leather breeches. "It's okay, she's warm and well." 

"Better after she has something to eat and gets some sleep." He muttered, cautiously approaching the bed.

"Oh yes." Ciri agreed eagerly. 

Yennefer laughed. "I think we'll all feel better after some food and a good night's sleep." 

"I heard food." Jaskier peeked in the doorway, holding a tray with bread, cheese, and some cooked venison. He was wearing a red cotton shirt and leather breeches just as Yennefer and Geralt were, but his were obviously too big for him, laced as tightly as he could get them. "Ale anyone?" He held up mugs in his other hand. 

"Not for Ciri." Yen muttered but she was smiling as the bard snuck in and sat it down on the bed. 

"Of course not, hers has milk. Apparently Eskel keeps goats." He laughed. 

They all settled on the bed, eatting as Yen, Jask and Ciri recounted to Geralt how they had met one another. After awhile Ciri fell asleep and Geralt gathered the tray and mugs and set them aside. Yennefer curled up into the middle of the bed at Ciri's side and closed her eyes. Geralt grabbed a couple furs and gestured for Jaskier to help him lay them out on the floor in front of the fire. Once they were laid out the bard joined him. They didnt speak, just laid beside each other. There would be time for that in the morning. 


	8. Chapter 8

Geralt awoke to his thigh cramping painfully from his night on the floor. Yennefer was awaken instantly by his quiet cursing and was beside him in a second, the leg between her warm hands. He groaned as she worked her magic over the wound. "Stubborn fucking leg." He muttered, panting. 

"It almost killed you." Yen raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her hands. "You've still got a fair bit of pus in the wound. It needs to be drawn out." Geralt nodded with another grunt. 

Eskel knocked softly on the door and pushed it open just a little. "Geralt, how's your leg?" He called softly into the room. 

"He still needs healing, come in Eskel." Yennefer answered, keeping her voice low to avoid waking Jaskier and Ciri, both of whom slept deeply. The larger wolf entered and crept quietly to her side. "He needs the pus drawn out." The sorceress explained turning to him. Eskel nodded. 

"We'll take him to the infirmary. Vesemir will draw it out." Eskel reached out and grabbed Geralt's hand and shoulder, pulling him to his feet. He looped his brother's arm around his shoulder. Yennefer rose at Geralt's other side, gripping his arm in hers. 

"I can walk." The white wolf protested weakly, cursing through clenched teeth. Eskel snickered, and Yennefer gave him a look. He dropped his head with a sigh and allowed his brother and his lover to walk him out of the room. "What about Ciri?" He jerked his head up and glanced behind them. 

"She's sleeping deeply, and she will sleep for awhile yet, she's exhausted. We'll both know when she begins to stir." Yennefer replied calmly, letting Eskel lead them to the infirmary. He pushed open the wooden doors and pulled Geralt inside. It was dark and cold, the way all the rooms in the keep where, but a blast of igni into the fireplace soon had it feeling more comfortable. There was a cot in the middle of the room, thankfully it was not the table where boys where strapped down and given the potions for the trials, but an actual bed where Geralt could rest while they tended his leg. 

"Help him strip down and get him on the cot, Yen. I'll go get Vesemir." Eskel moved a table closer to the cot.

Geralt's eyes couldn't help but drift over steel instruments, needles, and saws among them. Yen also regarded them uncomfortably. She moved in front of Geralt to block the table from his view. He looked down at her and she forced a smile. Her hands ran gently down his chest, finding the strings to his shirt. She unlaced it for him, pulling it free of his breeches and helped him out of it. He inhaled her scent deeply, bringing their foreheads together. She smiled lightly, her fingers working at his belt. When she had it undone she coaxed his breeches off, leaving him standing naked in front of her. "I admire your restraint." He muttered with amusement. She smirked, pulling back the sheet from the cot and pushing him to lay down. He groaned and cursed as he lifted the bad leg to get under the sheets. She pulled it up to his chest, followed by the fur that was draped over the side. 

"There." She muttered, sitting down the side of the bed. "You'll be alright." She traced a strand of silver hair away from his forehead. He reached up and held her hand, lacing their fingers together. She squeezed his hand, giving him the slightest smile. "Your wound is troublesome, but you'll be alright." She leaned over him so that they could press their forehead together once again. 

"Don't let us interrupt." Eskel cleared his throat. He raised an eyebrow. Yennefer cleared her throat and moved away. Geralt caught her hand and she stopped. She gave him a small smile, squeezing it lightly to let him know she wasn't going anywhere. 

"Now then." Vesemir crossed the room and went to the cot. Yennefer pushed the blankets off the leg and stood out of the way, on the other side of the bed, holding Geralt's hand while he winced as Vesemir laid hands on his wound. "A grievous bite, wolf." Geralt groaned softly as Vesemir's hands shifted against his thigh. "The rot was contained in time, your sorceress' doing, no doubt. Saved the leg, but you've got an abscess that needs to be drained, and the wound sealed." 

Geralt hissed softly, meeting Vesemir's eye, already guessing what treatment the old Witcher intended to administer. "Do what you have to." He finally said, swearing behind clenched teeth. He squeezed Yennefer's hand again, turning his gaze towards her with a wordless question. She nodded just slightly, trying to give him a smile but could not contain the worry and sympathy in her eyes.

"I'll mixed some herbs to dull the pain." Eskel turned to Yennefer. "Will you help me brew the decoction." She nodded. She squeezed Geralt's hand a little harder then she had before and then let go so that she could focus on helping Eskel. Geralt squeezed his eyes shut, trying to meditate as Vesemir's hands grew warm and his thigh began to burn. 

Yennefer finished brewing the herbs and Eskel poured them into a glass vial, handing them back to her. "Eskel." Vesemir called, gesturing for his son. "Hold him down." He picked up a curved blade that had been resting in vodka. Yennefer hurried over with the vial. She stood at Geralt's head, and stroked his cheek to open his mouth. He unclenched his jaw and she put the potion to his lips, encouraging him to drink it down. He grunted, coughing weakly. She put her hands on his shoulders and Eskel moved over top of him as Vesemir sliced open his thigh.

Pain washed over him in a violent wave and he shook and cursed trying to keep still. Pus and blood erupted from the wound and Vesemir wiped it away. Yennefer started muttering in Elder. "Swallow, Eskel." Vesemir said after a moment. His hands were hot again and Geralt cried out in pain, deep in this throat. More Elder from Yennefer. Eskel grabbed his jaw and Swallow was poured down his throat. Vesemir's hands were burning against his skin. A flash of Igni against an iron rod. He cried out again. Elder. Yennefer. Eskel's hands, holding him. The iron rod pierced his wound. Elder. Another potion in his throat. Darkness. 

Yennefer sighed in relief when Geralt finally passed out. She looked towards Eskel who eased off of his brother. Vesemir still had the iron rod against the wound, making sure it burned shut. He pulled it away and gestured for the salve on the table. Carefully he coated the wound with it. Yennefer helped him bandage the thigh. She mutter one final short string of Elder and they all heard Geralt exhale. Eskel put the back of his hand against his forehead. "Not feverish." 

"Outta give him something, just the same. This could easily get infected again." Vesemir gestured to the table. Eskel picked up a steel syringe and dipped the needle into a yellowish tinted vial. He moved around Yennefer brushing up against her as he pushed at Geralt's hip. He pushed the needle into the space at the top of his hip, just a few inches above the wound. Even in his unconscious state the White Wolf tensed. Yennefer pressed on his shoulder to keep in still in case he woke up. Eskel pulled the needle back and returned it to the table. 

"Everything going alright up here?" Lambert was at the doorway, leaning against the post. "He's still in one piece?" He nodded toward Geralt. Yennefer nodded, pulling the sheet up over him. "Good." 

"Vesemir drained the pus out of his leg and cauterized it. He should be out for awhile." Eskel explained. He pulled the fur up over his brother's legs. 

"Ciri?" Yennefer asked, looking up towards the open doorway.

"Just waking." Lambert confirmed. 

Yennefer started to the door but stopped and turned back to Eskel. "I'll stay with him." The wolf confirmed. Yennefer nodded, grateful and went to tend to Ciri. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lambert slipped a hand under Geralt's neck and brought a bowl to his lips. The Witcher opened his eyes and groaned softly, his vision hazy. "That's it, Geralt, come back to us. Drink this down." The baby wolf muttered. Geralt opened his mouth slightly and let Lambert pour the liquid into his mouth. It soothed his throat and Geralt realized it was a decoction brewed with honey and feverfew. 

He opened his eyes more fully, reaching for his injured thigh and found it bandaged. The wound was a dull ache, much more bearable than it had been in the last several days since he'd received it. He could feel his body healing it properly. He'd just need some more rest and ideally food. "I'm starving over here." He muttered, turning his gaze to Eskel. 

"I'll get you something from the kitchen. In the meantime, you need a bath." Eskel chuckled, bringing over a basin. 

"Hmm." Geralt muttered, grabbing unto Lambert's arm so he could sit up.

"We good enough for you, or should we fetch the sorceress and the bard?" Lambert joked, grabbing a rag from Eskel and helping Geralt sponge off his chest while Eskel cleaned his back. 

"Always." Geralt muttered, planting his lips against Lambert's neck and inhaling his scent. 

"Don't go getting too excited." Eskel scolded. He ran the rag down the backs of Geralt's arms. 

"Hmm. Not exactly in the mood anyway." Geralt shot back. "Couldn't take your dragon cock just yet." He grinned over his shoulder and Eskel snickered. 

"Been too long on the Path that the dragon is too much for ya? Shame. Guess I'll have to oblige." Lambert retorted. "Or maybe that Bard of yours will." He smirked. 

"He did seem to fancy the dragon last night." Eskel snickered. 

"Knew I shouldnt have left you alone with him." Geralt groaned. Lambert leaned him back into Eskel so he could wash his stomach while Eskel washed under his arms and down his sides. "Hmm." Geralt closed his eyes, leaning into Eskel's neck. 

"Don't fall asleep, wolf. You've still gotta eat." Eskel muttered, kissing his cheek. 

"Hmm." He muttered again, opening one eye and glancing at his brother. He grunted softly when Lambert ran the rag over the top of his hip, catching the bruise from the needle. He reached for his leg but Eskel caught his hand. 

"Easy. Just a decoction to keep the wound from getting infected." He assured him. He closed his eyes again, willing his body to relax while Lambert washed his good thigh and then down both legs. "I'll give you a massage in a bit." Eskel promised, kissing his brow. He raised an eyebrow at that, but Eskel only laughed. 

"Eskel, help me clean up the fun bits." Lambert rinsed his rag and made an obscene gesture. The other Witcher snickered, grabbing the pillow and pushing Geralt down unto his back. Lambert pulled his thighs up and spread them apart. Eskel took hold of both knees and held them in place. Geralt's cock twitched in interest. 

"Mmm. Careful. You've started something." Geralt muttered as Lambert began cleaning his groin. He squeezed his eyes shut, breath hitching as his brother wrapped a steady hand around his cock to clean it and then focused on his heavy bollocks. "Lambert." He muttered, voice hoarse. "Eskel."

"Yeah, we know. Let Lambert finish, then we'll take care of you." Eskel finally kissed him on the lips and he moaned softly, as Lambert used the rag to wash his ass and then spread his cheeks, running it down his hole. His cock filled and hardened. 

"You could put an eye out with that snake." Lambert muttered, tossing the rag aside. He eyed Geralt's cock and then looked at Eskel. "What can he handle?" 

"Everything." Geralt muttered, eyes still closed. "All of you, both of you." 

Eskel snickered. "Not yet. Better just let Lambert take care of you." He kissed him again and then focused on the injured thigh, coaxing him to lay it flat once more. Lambert hooked his arm under the uninjured thigh and moved between them, opening his mouth to take the head of Geralt's cock. Geralt moaned into Eskel's lips, reaching down to caress Lambert's head and neck as he messily lapped at the head of his cock. "That's it." Eskel muttered, wrapping his arms around Geralt to keep him still. "That's it." 

Lambert's warm, wet mouth engulfed more of his length and he groaned as the Witcher's heavy tongue ran down and around his cock. Eskel was holding his hips now, to keep him from thrusting into Lambert's throat, but he struggled as Lambert took his bollocks in hand and began to manipulate it with his fingers, cradling and rubbing. He moaned, the hand not holding Lambert's head searching for Eskel and he buried his face in his neck. Lambert's free hand trailed between his legs, down to his perinium, stroking the length of skin there before a thick finger pushed between his cheeks. "Fuck!" He groaned as Lambert pressed the pad of his index finger against his hole, not pushing in, but rubbing lightly against the rim. He sucked him down greedily, feeling his bollocks tighten at the sensation. "Fuck! Lambert! Eskel." He buried his mouth into Eskel's neck, groaning as he came down Lambert's throat. 

Lambert swallowed down his spend and pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Fuck." He squeezed himself through his breeches, trying to will away his own hardness. Eskel shiftened uncomfortably, trying to readjust his own hard cock. Lambert tried to distract himself by grabbing for the rags again, handing one to Eskel before he coaxed Geralt's uninjured thigh down. He scrubbed away the sweat from his arms and chest while Eskel focused on his neck and forehead, and then pulled the sheet back over him, tucking it around him. "Food?" He looked to Eskel who nodded. "Food." He excused himself. 

"You alright?" Eskel asked, setting the rag aside and grabbing another pillow. He placed it under Geralt's neck and helped him lay back and get comfortable. 

"Starving now." Geralt muttered, rubbing his stomach lightly. He willed himself to relax against the pillows and listen. He was wondering what his bard, his sorceress, and his child surprise were up to. He could just hear their heartbeats, they must be gathered in the main hall. "Are we missing breakfast?" He asked, glancing at Eskel. 

"Dinner." 

"Hmm." No wonder he was starving. "How was Ciri today?" He turned his head limply to look at Eskel. 

"Yennefer looked after her. Mostly she was curious about the keep when she wasn't asking after you. Vesemir took right to her. I think he's already planning her chores and training." Both wolves laughed at that. "She's a quiet thing, though. I suspect not always, but for now. And she's nervous around Lambert and me, kept close to Yennefer." Geralt raised an eyebrow with an unspoken question. "Your sorceress is quite another story. That woman wants to know everything and is walking around like she owes the place. Vesemir's tolerating her for Ciri's sake." He snorted. 

"Has Lambert fucked my bard yet?"

Eskel snorted. "He tried, Yennefer saw him off. He came up here whimpering with his tail between his legs."

"I did not whimper." Lambert retorted, coming into the room carrying bowls of venison stew.

"You whimpered plenty, pup." Eskel shot back, taking two of the bowls from him and bring them to Geralt.

"I'll get him into my bed yet." Lambert vowed. "Unless you have something to say to that, Geralt."

"Not at all, you're welcome to him. Though my sorceress you may have to answer to." He took the bowl from Eskel. It was weighty in his hand and he frowned a little, realizing just how low the bite had laid him. He struggled against the pillows until he could each comfortably with neck and back supported. 

Lambert slurped his stew. "Never pegged Yennefer for a jealous type."

"Perhaps you'll have to take them both." Eskel offered with a smirk. Lambert snorted and almost lost the mouthful of stew he was chewing.

"Just as well. Yennefer is better suited to you." Geralt smirked. "Jaskier is more Eskel's type." 

This time Eskel snorted his stew. "I'd break him." 

"He's hardier than he looks. Limber too."

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused the three Witchers to drop their conversation. "Perhaps you pups should find better things to do, than converse with your trouser horns." Vesemir raised a disapproving eyebrow. "Lambert, I believe there are dishes that need doing. You can help Ciri clean up." 

Later that evening Jaskier peeked into the room where Geralt was resting in bed. The Witcher was laying on an elevated cot, naked and covered with clean white sheet. There was a thick fur blanket laying at the end of the bed. He still looked pale and spent. Vesemir and Eskel were there with them, both busy at the table where brews of herbs and sharp steel instruments rested. Jaskier felt his heart pound faster when he saw the bonesaw resting at the end of the table. Eskel looked up from where he was grinding herbs into a paste and followed Jaskier's gaze to the saw. "It's alright, Bard." He promised, throwing a white sheet over the saw. "Better?" Jaskier wanted to say no. He wanted to curse and yell and keep the saw from Eskel's grasp, but it wouldn't do any good. "He's out of danger of that now." Eskel assured him. "Come in." He nodded towards a stool pushed against one wall. "Sit with him."

Vesemir looked up from his work and gave Jaskier a small smile. Jaskier tried to return it as he grabbed the stool and brought it over to Geralt's cot. The Witcher opened his eyes and turned his head, smirking softly when he saw Jaskier approach. "Hey Jask."

"Hey." Jaskier said, sitting down and reaching out to take Geralt's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Comes and goes." He muttered. Eskel came over with the bowl of paste. "Eskel." Geralt gave his brother a smile.

"Don't mind me." Eskel coated his hands in the paste before taking Geralt's other hand. He worked the paste vigorously into Geralt's skin, moving up his arm to his shoulder and then his neck. Jaskier watched curiously, moving out the way long enough for Eskel to do the other arm and then move on to Geralt's chest. "It soothes the muscles." Eskel explained. "Move the sheet down for me." He recoated his hands and worked the paste over Geralt's chest and down to his stomach, pressing his thumbs in deep to rub widening circles into his brother's skin. "Think you can roll over for me without jostling your leg too much?" 

Geralt huffed and rolled to his side towards Jaskier. The bard grabbed Geralt's shoulders and held him against his chest, watching over his shoulder as Eskel rubbing his back. "How does that feel, love?" Jaskier asked.

"Hmm." Geralt muttered, closing his eyes as he pressed his face into Jaskier's shoulder. "Good."

"I'll show you how to give him a proper massage later, bard." Eskel muttered with a wink. "For now though, you can put him on his back." Jaskier nodded and helped Geralt settle back on his back. He hitched the sheet up to mid thigh so that Eskel could rub the paste unto Geralt's good leg. "It will work on the bad one too." Eskel explained as he rubbed Geralt's thigh. He moved on to the injured leg, starting at the foot he worked his way up, but he didn't go near the bandage, stopping right at Geralt's knee. Geralt let out a long breath and moved closer to Jaskier. "This should get him to sleep." Eskel wiped his hands off an towel and took a vial that Vesemir had made. He put it to Geralt's lips and he drank it down. 

"You can stay for awhile, Jaskier." Vesemir patted the bard's shoulder. "Take over for Eskel." Jaskier nodded. He sat down on the edge of the bed, holding Geralt's hand. Once the door was shut and they were alone he squeezed the Witcher's fingers softly.

"I'm alright, Bard." Geralt muttered, though he didn't open his eyes. "A little run down and beaten. That's all."

"You'll be right as rain soon." Jaskier promised, trying to convince himself. Yennefer and the Witchers had assured him that Geralt was going to be fine, but he still fretted. He couldn't forget how Geralt had collapsed and limped outside of Kaer Morhen. How vulnerable he seemed.

"No Witcher dies in their own bed. I'll be fine." He heard him murmur as sleep bared down to claim him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Kaer Morhen is cold. Colder than Skellege ever was. Cold that doesnt abate even when seated in front of the fire, with warm stew in one's lap and a heavy fur pelt around one's shoulders. And so in the firelight, Ciri shivers. Her teeth rattle. Her body shakes uncontrollably. The bowl in her lap sways. And bits of food spill out, staining the pelt. 

"Ciri." Yennefer is beside her in an instant. She's managed to conjure herself a new dress. The fabric is gold in color, with an intricate black pattern that shimmers in the firelight. It laces from chest to waist with black ties. Around her shoulders is a mantle of soft black fur that pillows Ciri's cheek as Yennefer takes the stew of her lap and sets it aside, pulling the girl to her chest. 

She doesn't cry. She feels like she should. She wants to. But...she doesn't. Perhaps she can't. It's somehow a terrifying thought abd makes her press herself even closer to Yennefer. The sorceress's hands work furiously down her back, trying to warm her and ease the shaking. She feels the warmth of Yennefer's chaos, in her mind she sees it as purple tendrils that envelop her, but they are stopped. Green bolts of energy crack against them and prevent them from encircling her. Yennefer pulls back, feeling their chaos clashing. She whimpers, in fear, in apology, she's not sure. Yennefer's face is unreadable s she studies hers. 

"It's alright." The sorceress finally says. "It's alright, Ciri." She hugs her back to her, this time without the chaos. She tries to will herself to relax, to allow the feeling of safety to overtake her. She squeezes her eyes shut, a whimper passing her lips. 

Eventually she is coaxed to her feet, the stew long untouched and no longer appetizing. Yennefer adjusts the furs around her as Eskel approaches. It unnerves her how silently the wolves move. She doesnt even know he's there until she sees him. "Fancy a ride to bed, princess?" He offers his back to her and she freezes. 

Thankfully Yennefer seems to understand and brushes Eskel away with a shake of her head. The wolf's expression doesnt change despite the decline in offer, he only nods and follows behind them when Yennefer directs her to the stairs. 

"When can I see Geralt?" It seems like it's been a long time since she's spoken. Long enough that the sound of her voice feels odd in her ears. Yennefer pauses, and her violet gaze drifts back to Eskel. 

"He's asleep." Eskel says simply. "But we may be able to rouse him for a few minutes." He makes as though he wants to reach out to them, but then thinks differently and lets his arm fall limply back to his side. "This way." He directs, as though he doesnt expect her to follow him. 

Yennefer's arms dont leave her shoulders as they make their way to the infirmary. Her eyes wander, ghostly presence tug at her chaos. She feels haunted and watched. She resists the urge to flee. Yennefer's grip tightens, a subtle reminder that she feels it too. The purple tendrils are back, trying to envelop her in a protective shield, but her own chaos does not give, refusing the unapoken offer. 

Eskel pushes the wooden door open and Yennefer leads her inside. Jaskier is asleep on the stool, his head pillowed in his arms that rest on the side of the bed. The sleeping draught that Vesemir brewed has begun to wear off, because Geralt twitches and frowns in his sleep. Eskel plants a warm hand on the White Wolf's shoulder and shakes him.

He wakes with a start, golden eyes wild and body tense. He relaxes instantly however when he inhales and smells Eskel, who stinks of goat musk and burnt cedar, then Jaskier's vanilla scent. Lilac and gooseberries hit him next and he turns his head to the side, eyes searching and softening when they find his sorceress. There is a fourth scent that is hard for him to describe. There is no tang or sweetness to it, not really, a long faded floral scent that barely clings on, but it smells like fear and despair and exhaustion in a way soldiers sometimes do, wary from too many battles and too many dead friends. He realizes it belongs to his child surprise before he sees her, trembling with cold and pressed close to Yennefer. Finally they lock eyes. 

An overwelming feeling engulfs her when she finally meets his golden gaze. Her chaos softens it's shield and seems to reach towarda him. At the same time, Yennefer's unrelenting chaos reaches towards her again, and instead of repelling it, the green sparks wrap around the purple tendrils and forge a new bond. They both gasp softly at the feeling and Yennefer directs her to move closer to Geralt. Tenatively she puts her trembling hand out. He too reaches for her. 

After a long moment she rushes over to the bed and he opens her arms for her, pulling her into his chest. Her cold cheek presses against his skin and he pulls her closer, the urge to protect strong. He can feel the same desire prickling off Yennefer's skin as well, especially when she reaches out and rests her hand on Ciri's shoulder. He meets her violet stare and they read each other, acknowleding that this is their child. She warms a little in his arms. Her scent softens a little but he frowns at how deep the strench of fear and darkness and exhaustion goes. 

"You should go rest now, Ciri." His voice rumbles deep in his chest. She pulls back and he sees those intense green eyes staring into him. 

"I want to stay with you." She frowns as though it's his intension to send her away. 

"He needs to rest too, Ciri." Eskel mutters. "You'll both feel better in the morning." 

"Yen will stay with you." His eyes drift to hers again. There is a pained look in them as though he doesnt want either of them to leave. Yennefer gestures to Jaskier and gives him a look to remind him of the bard's presence. His lip twitches in the threat a smirk and the look he gives her now reflects his gratitude. 

Ciri yawns in a betrayal of herself. She tightens her grip on him and then reluctantly releases him. He cups her cheek and gives her a reassuring look before directing her into Yennefer's arms. "See you innthe morning" she mutters. He nods. 

"Eskel... Go make sure she's okay." He glances up at his brother after the women leave. 

"I'm sure she's fine." Eskel rubs his shoulder. Both of them glance at Jaskier who has not stirred despite the night's visitors. "You sure Vesemir didnt drug him too? Or did he get into Lambert's white gull?" 

He snickers, and hums softly. After a moment he reaches out and tenatively rests his fingers on one of the bard's hands. He twitches but does not stir. "Move over." Eskel grunts. He rolls his eyes but moves just half an inch. The cot isnt exactly big enough for both their girth, but when he rolls to his good side Eskel can slide in just behind him. The extra warmth is enough to pull him back down to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn broke through the narrow window, filling the small infirmary with muted rays of light. Just enough to rouse Jaskier from his sleep. He groaned softly, rolling his shoulders and rubbing the back of his neck as he worked out a kink in his lower back from falling asleep in the chair. He glanced over and found Geralt asleep on his side, Eskel holding him flush against his chest with one around thrown about his waist and his face buried in his shoulder. He smirked at the sight, but found himself also filled with relief. Geralt's face had color to it again, and he seemed to be sleeping fitfully. Quietly he got up and padded over to the door. 

"If you're going down to the kitchen, bard, I'd fancy some eggs." Jaskier whirled around and raised an eyebrow. Geralt still had his eyes closed, but a slight smirk adorned his features. 

"Me too." Came Eskel's rumble, voice hoarse and deep in the new morning's air. "Best eat hardy, Vesemir will have a long list of chores and training for us all today, you included." 

Jaskier chuckled. "Chores and training? Surely you jest." From the derisive snort Eskel gave, followed by Geralt's snicker, the bard realized they were quite serious. A whine escaped his throat as he pulled back the heavy wooden door and slipped through. He could only just begin to imagine what kind of chores the old Witcher would have for them all. Eskel and Lambert would handle all the heavy lifting, no doubt, while Geralt did less strenuous activities designed to rehab his leg. He fully expected that Vesemir would stick Yennefer close to himself, discussing inner workings and so forth of the keep. The old wolf might not trust the sorceress, but he understood about keeping friends close and enemies closer. That left the more mundane and boring chores to himself and Ciri. He cringed at the realization that it probably meant dishes and feeding animals and seeing to the buildup of dust and tending the fires. Ciri would probably have an absolute ball and he would get to grin and bare it for her sake. At least it would leave them plenty of time to get to know one another, before she's hurried away for Yennefer's magic lessons or Geralt's weapons training. He might even have time to teach her a song or too. 

"Where are you going grinning like that, Bard?" Lambert's voice shook him from his thoughts and he found the Witcher seated on a bench, eating a bowl of warm porridge. He traced the source to a great black kettle on the fire. The aroma was less than enticing, but at least it was hot, and now that he was up and moving Jaskier found himself quite cold. He shivered under the borrowed linen shirt he was still wearing from two days before. He'd have to check and see if his doublet was dry. And his boots, he was currently wearing a pair of old borrowed boots lined with fur, they were warm certainly, but also too big for him. 

"Geralt and Eskel asked for eggs." He finally answered, looking around the kitchen for the day's supply. He didn't see anything and he frowned. 

"Chickens are all in the stable. They nest in the loft above the goat pen. Keeps them from freezing" Lambert threw an old wicker basket in his direction, which he barely caught. "Might as well milk the goats while you're out there." He handled Jaskier a metal bucket. Jaskier looked incredulous. "You have milked a goat before, right?" The wolf raised an eyebrow. "Or do I need to show you around a teat?"

Jaskier coughed at the innuendo and shook his head. "No...I'll...manage."

"Make sure you don't try to milk Lil Bleater. She's not in season yet, and Eskel will kill you if you touch his precious daughter."

"His what?"

Lambert laughed. He downed the rest of his porridge and took back the metal bucket. "Come on, now you have me thinking of eggs and fresh milk." He directed Jaskier to the kitchen door. "Here." He tossed a woolen cloak to the bard. 

Jaskier caught it and gratifully wrapped himself in it. It smelled of cedar from the fire and fresh venison. Lambert must have caught a deer. "What about you?" The bard asked as Lambert opened the door and headed out into the crisp air wearing only his black linen shirt and breeches. 

"A little cold isnt much to a Witcher. Besides the barn is warm enough." Lambert told him over his shoulder. The snow had stopped and the courtyard was painted a delicate white. The snow came up to Jaskier's calves and he found himself trudging through Lambert's footprints. They reached the stables and Lambert ushered himself inside.

It wasnt what Jaskier would describe as "warm" but it was tolerable enough that he stripped himself of the woop cloak. "Right. Well, I'll see to the eggs?" He glanced over at Lambert who nodded up the loft. He could hear the chickens warbling and pecking at what must be grain on the loft's boards. A set of narrow wooden steps lead up to the loft and Jaskier winced at how they creaked under his weight. Still, if they could support the bulk of a Witcher, they had to be stable enough for the bard. 

He found a dozen speckled hens and one plump rooster nesting in boxes of hay. Some were indeed pecking at grain scattered along the floor, but others were doozing. One walked up to him, cocked its head to the side and then proceeded to peck at the grain near his feet. He chuckled a little before glancing in the empty boxes. 

"Jaskier." Came Lambert's voice. "Make sure you collect all the eggs. You've got to feed 4 Witchers, a mage, and a child, not to mention yourself."

Jaskier grunted. The first box held only one small egg and he frowned in disappointment. The second empty box was more promising, he found three good sized eggs. As he moved along the boxes the doozing hens soon awoke and left their nests in favor of pecking at the grain. That made his job rather easy. Until he got to the last nest. He started to reach in and then stopped when he heard quiet chirpping. Startled he looked into the box and found three fluffy yellow chicks staring at him. 

"Um...Lambert!" He called down.

"What?" 

"There's three chicks in the last nesting box." 

"Oh those must be Kestra's babies. She's our best breeding hen, we usually leave her eggs alone. Way too early for a batch of babies though, do they look okay?" 

"Yeah...nice and fluffy and yellow...and loud." Jaskier backed away just in case Mama, Kestra, Lambert had called her, returned. 

"Hmm. Spread out some corn and throw a little extra hay in the box. We'll have to bring them in so the chicks don't freeze. I'll come up and get her." Jaskier found the bag of corn and threw it over the floorboards. Lambert came up the ricketty stairs and handed him the bucket of milk. "Here, dont spill it." He went over and picked up one of the speckled hens. She crooned, and honked at him until he put her in the nesting box with her babies. "Hush now Kestra, theres a warm hearth waiting for you and your little ones." 

Jaskier cleared his throat and carefully went down the stairs with milk and eggs in hand. He somehow made it back to the kitchen without spilling either, Lambert behind him with Kestra. He set the box on the floor by the fire and Kestra promptly jumped out and began exploring the kitchen. Jaskier took the eggs out and dunked them in the pail of water that was sitting on the table. Lambert sat an iron pan beside him and took the bucket of milk. 

"Lambert in the kitchen. I'll be damned." Geralt and Eskel where standing in the doorway smirking as they watched Lambert and Jaskier work. 

"Oh fuck off. Come help me chop some onions. And Eskel go find the cured bacon from the storeroom."

Geralt snickered but grabbed some onions from the bin and a knife to chop them. "I hear babies, did Kestra have a late brood?"

Eskel peaked into the box on his way to the storeroom and nodded to himself. "Yes she did. Three of them." He opened the door to the storeroom and went down, returning a few minutes later with a block of bacon. Geralt dropped the chopped onions into the pan with the eggs and placed it unto the rack above the fire. Eskel stuck the bacon unto a skewer to be laid over the fire to be turned. 

Jaskier felt his mouth water at the smell. He patted his stomach, feeling it gurgling with hunger. All three Witchers turned and smirked at him. "Your bard is hungry, Geralt." Lambert teased. 

"Hmm." Geralt picked up an apple from one of the other bins and tossed it at him. "Here." Jaskier managed to catch it before it rolled towards Kestra, who looked a little put out if he was honest. He settled himself into a chair and happily munched at his pre-breakfast snack.

"See Yen, I told you I heard babies." Ciri appeared in the doorway with Yennefer at her side. She pointed to the nesting box in the corner. "Can I see them?" She looked hopefully at Geralt. He nodded, gesturing her forward. 

"Just dont pick them up, Kestra is protective." Eskel warned. He knelt down beside the box and Ciri. They spoke softly to each other as they watched the chicks. 

Yennefer smirked, moving to Geralt's side. He had eased himself into a chair and propped his injured leg up on the bench. He handed her an apple and she sat down the bench beside his leg. "So...plans for today?" 

"Lambert and I are going to rebuild the west wall, it collapsed in the night." Eskel said. He put a hand on Ciri's shoulder and went to turn the bacon and check the eggs. 

"Vesemir will want to show you the old Mage's quarters and their labs." Geralt added. "And I'll help Ciri see to the animals." 

"Which leaves me with the dishes and the dusting." Jaskier muttered trying not to look sour. 

"Would you rather be moving stone, Bard?" Came Vesemir's gravelled tone as the Old Wolf joined the rest in the kitchen. 

"No, sir." Jaskier replied quickly, going back to his apple. 

"Good. After chores we'll have a short midday meal, and then it's training in the afternoon. This young one needs to learn how to handle a sword." 

"She needs to learn how to handle her chaos as well." Yennefer added. 

"Sounds like Ciri has a full day. In the meantime, lets eat." Eskel pulled the pan from the rack and the bacon from the fire before anyone could say otherwise. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hunger satisfied, the Witchers rose to tend their tasks. Jaskier gathered the plates, muttering nonsense under his breath. Eskel pushed Lambert out the door before he could say anything. Geralt collected Ciri, wrapped her in his cloak and headed for the stables, with a promise to return her unfrozen to Yennefer. The sorceress was bidden by Vesemir to follow him into the parts of the keep that were long unused.

Vesemir was quiet at first, but as the keep grew colder and the light dimmer he reached out and lit a torch, passing it to the sorceress who accepted it. "Geralt has told me much about you, Yennefer of Vengerberg. I know how powerful you are. It doesn't surprise me that you escaped Sodden."

"You know what happened at Sodden?" Yennefer questioned softly. They reached a set of stone stairs that led down to a basement. It was clustered with cob webs. The walls were in disrepair here, making it cold and icy.

"The Mages' labs." Vesemir answered the unspoken question as he guided her into the room. He lit the torches on the wall, revealing the workspace. "Haven't been here in years."

"Nor had reason to, until now." She put her torch aside and entered the room. "Sodden?"

"I know what the wolves have told me and the whispers in Ard Carraigh. That it was a difficult battle, and Nilfgaard sent their best. Fourteen of your friends died before Temeria's army arrived. I've heard the emperor imprisoned his mage over her failures." He handed Yennefer a stack of books.

Yennefer sighed deeply. "I should have..."

"There is nothing more you could have done. It almost cost your own life in the process, and then what would have happened to Ciri? With Geralt laid low, neither of her parents there to find her. Though I will say if what she'd told me of her journey is true, she has remarkable instincts already." Vesemir offered her a small smile. It was an attempt at comfort and Yennefer did her best to accept it. She opened the first book on the pile and flipped through it. "The Mages books. I've combed through them, trying to understand the...mechanisms of the Trials...but much of that knowledge is beyond me."

"Nor did you have desire to create more Witchers, after losing so many in the sacking." She turned her face towards him, trying to give him a soft expression. He smiled at her and nodded slightly. "So why the interest now? Besides to sate my curiosities, which I don't believe is your main goal. So is it the fate of my..." She paused and took a breath. "Of mine and Geralt's daughter that finds us here?"

"Indeed." Vesemir answered after a moment. "The choice is Geralt's, of course, and yours. We never had a girl survive the trials, but...perhaps with your knowledge and that of the old ways, you could create new decoctions."

"I..." Yennefer paused. Something on the page caught her eye. It described the sterility of Witchers, what the decoctions and the potions of the trial did to their bodies to render them sterile, and she had to close the book for it brought back memories of her own procedure. She knew in that moment she would never subject Ciri to that, she would never allow that choice to be taken from the girl who was her own daughter now. "I have no desire to make Ciri a fully mutated Witcher, nor do I believe that is Geralt's intention. He wants to train her as one, but to...put her through the Trials themselves..." She sighed. She could not speak for Geralt, she realized that. If he did want to put her through the trials, and perhaps he would feel he needed to...she would fight him on it, of course. They had no choice, either of them, she was not about to let their daughter go through the same. But she was Geralt's daughter, his child surprise, not hers.

"Discuss it with him." Vesemir told her firmly. "If there comes a time when such a choice becomes necessary, or indeed the child herself asks for it, the knowledge is there for you to use. In the meantime there are other methods, to help ease her way should you choose, but will not harm her if it doesn't come to that." He picked up another book and opened to a chapter. "Growth mutagens. They will help her gain strength." She nodded, taking the book. "Geralt will likely agree to this. It will benefit her in training." 

"Speaking of." She tried to smile. "I think it's time I start training her to control her chaos." Vesemir gestured to the door. She gathered the books and followed him out of the room. 

She found Geralt and Ciri in the stables seeing to Roach, Scorpion, and Wasp. Geralt had a noticeable limp in his stride, but it was considerably better than it had been. Ciri was laughing. The sound was light and airy and yet it startled Yennefer, she had not heard the girl laugh before. She drew closer, leaning against the wooden post of an unused stale, crossing her arms over her chest and letting her head drop against the wood. Geralt glanced over his shoulder, casting her a small smile before turning his attention back to their daughter. He handed her a brush and she eagerly went about grooming Roach while he saw to Scorpion and Wasp. 

It took Ciri a long time before she realized that the sorceress was there, watching her. When she finally did, her face lit up, green eyes going wide. "Yen, come sit with us. Geralt promised to tell me about the time Roach rescued him from a wyvern." She gestured to the milking stool before going back to brushing Roach's mane. 

The sorceress smirked, but she walked over. Roach nodded to her, and she pet the horse on her nose. "See, she likes you too." Geralt came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Usually she would complain that he stunk of horse, but not today. Today she was grateful for his warm embrace. She let him linger with his arms around her. 

"Well I'm glad she likes Ciri." She muttered, glancing back at him. 

"All the horses do. We'll have to see about getting her a horse of her own." He pressed his lips into her neck with a quick kiss. "In spring." 

"I may know a breeder in Vizima. He would give us a good price for a young mare." She smiled. "As much as I would love to stand here and let you get horse musk all over my dress, I do need our daughter." He chuckled and let her go. 

"I like the way you say that." He told her. There was a smile on his lips and she couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him. Not long ago she would have despised the very idea of his presence, and now she felt the bond between them stronger than ever. Magic or not, it had ensnared her and she was not willing to let it go. 

"Ciri, time for magic lessons. Finish up with Roach and then go with Yennefer." Geralt gestured for the brush, and Ciri handed it over. He hugged her to him before setting her to Yennefer.

"You're not frozen are you, dear heart?" Yennefer asked as they walked back to the Keep.

"No. It's warm enough in the barn." She did wrap Geralt's cloak tighter around her shoulders as they stepped out into the snow. It had grown colder despite the sun rising over the trees, but it was weak and did little to warm the air. Clouds were forming at the horizon, signaling another storm not far off. "Do you think the animals will be warm enough tonight? Geralt said there was another storm coming."

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they have each other for warmth." She opened the door to the kitchen and bid Ciri inside. Jaskier was chopping vegetables. He grinned when he saw Ciri. "Don't look too excited Bard, she's come for lessons." She smirked.

Jaskier refused to be swayed. "Ah but I have lessons I could give her as well." He winked at the princess. "Tonight we'll have a music lesson. Would you enjoy that, Ciri?"

"Oh yes!" 

Yennefer snickered. "Come along, Ciri, leave the bard to his chopping. Jask, please attempt to not cut off your finger. I don't fancy blood in my stew." She winked at him and he stuck his tongue out at her, but did readjust his grip on the knife so that his finger was further from the blade. 


End file.
